World Tour: Deadman's Revenge
by Dante Berrien
Summary: Welcome one and all to the new and improved first dessert World Tour from Texas to Yemen and back. Dim the lights, the dust is about to settle.
1. Beginning Deals

_"So a billion dollar play boy thinks he can take the credit of the greatest racing sport of the world? I'll tell you, I've won more battles than I've lost and this will be no exception. Even if Donald Rever won this takeover he would surely fail."_

 _"Yes I know this may seem completely out of character for Rever Internationals but I assure you the World Tour will grow and engage in much greater risk. Let's face it, time has caught up with Ms. Osben it is only a matter of time and in order for the legacy to live on we must sacrifice. Thank you."_

"Well weren't you subtle much were you Mr. Rever" Ms. Osben taunted Donald sitting over the table laughing.

"Oh you love it woman." he said turning to her with a grin. "You know where it will go if you just gave me the event. World Tour will grow past street races." he stated getting up from his seat "More cars more weapons more destruction! Everything the our audience love."

Ms. Osben then started chuckle "And what about the face of World Tour, Deadman?"

"It's a man in a mask." Rever said stated "I can have twenty Deadmen around the world, I'll let the fans decide which one is real."

"Here's a fact," Ms. Osben replied "Deadman has won twenty-five races. The fans all know that, he's planning to retire after the next few races. How will your copycat event work when the star is gone."

Rever shrugged thinking to himself. He was never a man for stopping at obstacles but creating a battering ram through his problems.

Ms. Osben sighed shaking her head "You realize if you change the rules, your going to lose your audience. Payback's a bitch my boy." she taunted walking out the room with a slight grin.

Rever got up looking at his assistant "Quick, get me the driver. Bring me Leo Lode."


	2. Proposal

The masked racer Deadman walks into an airport hanger being greeted by several Rever International soldiers. He looked at them and around for any type of camera, once the coast was clear he removed his mask showing Leo Lode. "So why was I invited here?" he asked unhesitant to get an answer from the guards.

Donald Rever then walked to him from behind a plane grinning in delight, he was so happy to see his stare driver for the races "Ah there he is. The legendary Deadman. The same Deadman that has won twenty-five of these events."

"Yeah," Leo said seemingly uninterested "Why am I here."

A chuckle then escaped from Rever "Well," he started "You have been chosen to race in the first ever dessert World Tour."

"Oh. Do I get my own dune buggy?" Leo questioned mockingly. He was mostly a joker after all.

"A comedian, I love that." Rever replied "You your crew Tony Slash and Ugsi Lee will be with you onthe plane ride to Texas."

"What are you playing the Peanuts Movies onboard?" Leo asked another pointless question smirking.

Rever paced around laughing slightly "I get the destinct impression you are not taking me seriously-" he said gradually before being cut off.

"That's cuz I'm not." Leo stated "I made a deal with Osben if I win just a few more races I'm out, me and my team is out."

"Oh?" Rever asked tauntingly "Well it's a shame about her because sadly all rights to World Tour belongs to my company which means you work for me now. New rules!"

Leo shook his head No. You either stick to the agreement or I don't race."

River's smile then went away "Okay. I was going to let you be the star without limits but if you don't want to race," he snapped his fingers as all the soldiers put the front end of their rifles on Leo's head and neck "I will paint my plane red with your blood. And after maybe I'll have a chat with Hailey Conner."

"If you hurt a hair on her head-" Leo started.

"What will you do?" Rever asked "You're already dead. So as long as you are alive you will be treated like the star you are."

"And if I have other plans?" Leo questioned "I can just fuck up your little events by winning a few more races."

Rever grinned tapping the driver's shoulder "you lose, you live. You win, you die."

He laughed putting the Deadman mask over his face walking away leaving Leo. Lose to live or Win to die?


	3. The Crew is Back

Later that week a prison convoy entered an underground fallout like warehouse, entering a cave it it stopped passing car construction. Out of the Convoy came the crew of Deadman. Reggie Daughtery, Fred Jones, and Hailey Conner along with the other racers that came with him. Chaos, Ugsi Lee, and Tony Slash.

Hailey looked over her shoulder narrowing her eyes. She was sure she saw a cargo truck coming at them, and she was right.

The cargo truck stopped and in the back walked out Deadman. Hailey rolled her eyes in disbelief. This crew had worked hard for him and he barely said a word. Barely being better than nothing.

Deadman looked at them not saying a word. He saw a worker walk to the back of the cargo truck lighting a stick of dynamite and escaping the scene.

"Hey Reggie," one of the workers yelled "I'm a big fan. But we got our own bitches out here. Don't know why you brought yours."

"Who you calling 'bitches'?" Tony questioned. He was ready to knock a man out, he didn't have a good temper record when insulted.

Just as the dynamite was about to blow Deadman moved Fred and Hailey out of the way. Getting attacked Ugsi Lee flipped a worker over using their feet to block the blows and roundhouse kicks them.

Chaos ducked knocking some of his enemies off their feet and stomping on their chest "Stay down my friend." he wasn't gonna get beat to death by these workers.

Hailey however had a problem being jumped by two guys, she pushed the Man behind her into the cargo truck kicking the worker in front.

Deadman faced a more challenging fight. He blocked a crowbar hit quickly tripping the worker before dodging a punch and pulling the puncher elbowing him in the head tossing him to the ground. Another enemy came at him landing a hit and slapping off his mask "Shit!" he yelled headbutting the next worker and snapping his neck.

Deadman looked over to Reggie who held the mask in his hand as well as a horrified face.

"Reg, are you okay?" Hailey asked looking at him. She turned her head looking at the now exposed Deadman grinding her teeth until suddenly she slapped him "You son of a bitch!"

"We thought you were dead." Tony stated

"So what deal did they make, huh?" Hailey asked.

"Whatever it was it included bionic enhancements." Fred barged in "I saw it, I was there!"

"Did you?" Leo questioned "Or did you see what they wanted you to see?"

"What did they want us to see?" Hailey yelled ready to cry.

Leo looked at her emotionless "That there is no deal."

"You didn't have to make a deal," Reggie intervened "All you had to do is win five more races and you're done."

Leo shook his head "Believe what you want," he said "But I don't think it's wise, right now, that they see us together." he grabbed his mask walking away from them.


	4. Bigger and Better

The next day Deadman walked through the warehouse glistening at the opponent crews. He saw Ugsi Lee changing the tires to his high suspension buggy and Chaos covering his face with his hands pretending to be a fish. If you were Chaos you'd do the same.

He walked to his side of the warehouse setting his eyes on his car. It was a remodeled Ford Mustang gt500 with three inch steel plating bulletproof windows and two mounted miniguns on the hood. Deadman took off his mask chuckling "It's bigger, and better."

"Way bigger. Way better." Fred corrected. He apparently can engineer, and it couldn't be better. "I've been through more shit in my life than normal people do in three," he stated "But one thing I never did, is lie or turn my back on a friend. Leo I don't care what the deal was, you had a reason. We could have helped."

"You know the consequences of helping me and I wasn't gonna let that happen." Leo replied with such pity in his voice.

Fred then shook his head. After all they've went through "You could trust us.."

"But you can't trust me." was the last thing Leo said before he saw his friend walk away. He groaned laying on the ground and getting under the chassis of the car. If it was gonna be anything like the last World Tour he wanted to make sure no one could hack the car systems.


	5. Rev It

"It's race time, Motherfuckers!" a worker yelled through the halls getting all the racers and crew up onto the track outside the warehouse bunker, it was time to rev the engines smell the oil and race.

Deadman got up early so he could stay focus and get his head out of the clouds of Fred's words ' _You could trust us.'_ if only he could believe that. He walked down the halls with people chanting his name _'Deadman Deadman!'_ they cheered as he crossed roads with his navigator Hailey smiling under his mask "You look nice today."

"Drop dead." was her response walking outside with the crowd. She would be normally have a smirk being near the man of her dreams but now that she knows the truth she doesn't know what to think.

"Good idea, Rever suggested that but I didn't like it." Deadman said tauntingly as if they were best friends.

Once they got outside they saw Fred checking the back end of the Offload Mustang and Reggie in the passenger seat looking over satellite feeds. Everything was fine but something told Deadman it was anything but.

"You think this is gonna be like a Detroit race?" Deadman questioned Fred next to him.

"The only thing I know about Detroit, is the type of hotdogs I like." Fred laughed out before looking at the driver next to him.

"Fred," Deadman started with pity in his voice "I'm gonna need you on this one."

The engineer sighed walking to the twin gattling guns on the hood "Okay. There's three people you need to keep an eye out for. Razor, a lunatic that's got nothing to do with winning. Then there's Red Fire, mostly known for leaving his enemies in flames."

"And the third?" the racer asked. He wasn't gonna like the answer to the question.

"The third and final person is that beautiful girl sitting next to you." Fred assured him.

Deadman looked into the cockpit but there was no sign of Hailey, instead it was his righthand man Reggie who quickly crawled out the buggy once making eyecontact letting the real navigator in.

Once they both hopped in the other racers got into their cars starting the engines.

 _Welcome one and all to the new and improved World Tour brought to you by Rever Internationals. All eyes are on Deadman the champion of these event running a margin of five won events. Can he do it again? Dim the lights, the carnage is about to begin. 3...2...1...GO_


	6. Texas Hold Down

A silver Bentley drove up through the warehouse bunker to a door. Out of the car came Donald Rever and his assistant Catline Carter.

"Oh quit worrying," Rever assured her "These racers may be physcos and murderers but they have enough taste to ignore you."

They walked through the door to see a network of computers and workers followed by the head of the Dessert networking, Tanit Reyold. "Greetings Mr. Rever." she said getting up from her chair to him with a slight grin on her face.

"Hello Ms. Reyold." Rever said "I appreciate you advertising my new World Tour. I could see you going far."

Tanit then looked at a screen seeing the ten racers go down the dirt road of Texas. "This round is off to a great start. Deadman is in the lead followed by Tony Slash and Razor."

Rever started to laugh "Let's see how far they get. Shall we?"

Leo drives through the flat lands of Texas with Tony behind him. "Okay so the Weapons markers?" he questioned.

"Up ahead!" his copilot yelled.

They ran to the Weapons marker until getting pushed to the side by a combat SUV "Co'mon Deadboy. You can do better than that.

 _Razor. Standing 5'9 the aggressive killer got his name for several brutal murders._

"Shit. This isn't good..." Leo yelled getting back on the dirt road.

A tank cannon wielding truck drove from behind going through the Weapons marker "Yippee kiyaee bitches!"

 _Joker. Standing 5'6 the physcotic killer was put in solitary for several tagged murders._

"Deadman is up ahead." Joker's navigator told him as if he was an idiot...which he kind of was.

"You...you think I'm blind?" Joker asked. He hit the gas pedal ramming into Leo and Hailey scraping their rear bumper.

"He's on us!" Hailey squealed ducking her head.

"Fred what do we do?" Leo questioned over the comm link to Fred.

"Don't try to lose him!" Fred said to them through the comm "Let him get on you and wait for my signal.

"What?!" Hailey asked loudly.

Leo shifted the gears dodging tank fire from Joker.

"Outer 360 now!" Fred ordered. Leo threw his car out of the way of a boulder going off the track slightly.

It was at this moment, Joker knew he messed up.

The cannon wielding truck slammed into the boulder landing on its side, the driver landed his hand on a button firing the cannon and blowing up Joker.

"Okay...that was cool." Leo chuckled out driving into a small town.

The Mustang slid onto the pavement speeding past the dozens of citizens on the sidewalk as they cheered.

"What the hell?" Leo questioned looking out the bulletproof glass to the sidewalk. "This is like a terrorist attack! Are they nuts?" he shifted through gears taking a 90° turn to the left.

Tony followed Leo's lead drafting from behind with Razor tailgating. Tony turned his machine gun opening fire on the man behind him damaging his front bumper. That didn't stop him from ramming into Tony and knocking him on the sidewalk letting the other racers pass his car.

The machine gun wielding Mustang drove over another dirt road leaving the town with the combat SUV behind him. Keeping a firm lead Leo floored the gas reaching the Mexican border.

Hailey looked in the side mirror seeing Ugsi Lee and Chaos' cars behind them smiling "We have some help!"

"Thank god. Still alive huh?" Leo questioned himself seeing Razor in the rear mirror.

Razor drove beside ready to run them over. Sadly he would have to wait for both Leo and Razor crossed the finish line then braked to a stop.

 _And the winner is Razor barely reaching a first place. Followed by Deadman, Tony Slash, Ugsi Lee Chaos Jackal and Pretty Boy. Can Deadman reclaim his champion status? Find out tomorrow._

All the racers parked in a warehouse. Leo looking at Hailey with a smile on his face.

"Deadman!" Razor yelled his name through the warehouse walking to his Mustang carrying a knife.

"Oh hell no!" Fred yelled jumping on the racer pulling him back. Once Deadman walked out his car Fred fell to the floor and got a cut in his shoulder.

Reggie ran picking up Fred "Doctor! We need a doctor!"


End file.
